Una nueva mini espía
by Mari Pie85
Summary: Carmen y Gary tienen una hija y Gary deja sola a Carmen. Después de varios años Keisi ha crecido mucho, Gary quiere llevarsela pero Carmen no lo deja; sin embargo se enoja y se lleva a Carmen, Juni y Marissa. Por suerte Cecil y Rebecca ayudaran a Keisi a volverse una mini espía y a salvar a su madre y su familia.
1. Chapter 1

Después de lo sucedido en mini espías 3, Carmen tuvo una hija con Gary. La cual tiene la misma edad de Cecil y Rebecca.

Lo que paso...

Gary: hola Carmen, para que me llamastes.

Carmen: tenemos que hablar.

Gary: de que.

Carmen: de lo que paso aquella noche.

Gary: te gusto.

Carmen: si, pero bueno…

Gary: que pasa, no me digas que estas embarazada.

Carmen:- se puso a llorar- si, es por eso.

Gary: que creí que usastes protección.

Carmen: esa también fue tu responsabilidad.

Gary: ahora es mi culpa.

Carmen: fue de los dos, ahora debemos estar juntos en esto.

Gary: querrás decir tu sola.

Carmen: como me puedes dejar por esto.

Gary: lo lamento, pero soy un espía y no puedo hacer esto.

Carmen: como puedes hacerme esto.

Gary: lo lamento.

Luego de eso se fue dejando a Carmen sola llorando.

En la actualidad...

La hija de Carmen se llama Keisi tiene la misma edad de Cecil y Rebecca, la chica tiene un cabello largo color cafe, ojos color miel. Un día la llevo al día de campo que tenía la familia Cortes y Wilson para que la conocieran ya que solo sabían de ella Gregorio, Ingrid y Juni

Carmen: hola chicos.

Todos: hola Carmen.

Cecil: Carmen quién es ella.

Carmen: chicos quiero que conozcan a alguien ella es Keisi. Es mi… hija.

Marissa: que jamás me contaste que tenias una hija.

Carmen: si, nadie sabia, solo mamá, papá y Juni.

Rebecca: hola soy Rebecca y el es mi hermano Cecil.

Keisi: es un gusto- dijo susurrando.

Cecil: deja la timidez, quieres ir a jugar con nosotros.

Keisi: uh…bueno… esque.

Carmen: ve, no te preocupes.

Keisi: esta bien.

Cecil: vamos- dijo agarrándola de la mano.

Keisi: bien, que jugamos.

Rebecca: que tal… juguemos a lanzar el disco volador. Sabes jugar?.

Keisi: si, me encanta ese juego.

Cecil: bien, entonces empecemos.- dijo lanzando el disco.

_Mientras con los demás..._

Marissa: de quien es hija a pesar de ti.

Carmen: es de Gary.

Juni: yo te advirti de el pero no, tu siempre de necia.

Carmen: Juni entendieron el punto. Además no hace falta de que lo menciones.

Marissa: te dejo sola.

Carmen: si me dijo de que era un espía ese no era su deber.

Marissa: ja, yo fui espía y tenía a mi hija y eso no afecto nada.

Carmen: si, pero sabes como es.

_Otra vez con los chicos..._

Cecil: y dime tienes amigos.

Keisi: la verdad no, solo ustedes.

Rebecca: no eres muy sociable.

Keisi: no.

Cecil: eres mini espía también.

Keisi: no, no se que pasaría si fuera mini espía, ustedes deben serlo.

Cecil: si, desde cuando sabes que tu mamá fue mini espía.

Keisi: ella me lo dijo, dice que es una larga descendencia de mini espías de que vengo, dice que mi padre también fue mini espía.

Cecil: enserio.

Keisi: si, pero no se nada sobre el.

Rebecca: te gustaría serlo algún día.

Keisi: tal vez, no se.

Cecil: bueno si decides serlo nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte.

Keisi: gracias.

_Mientras en otro lado del parque..._

Gerti: ahí esta, no esta sola, esta con los dos mini espías Cecil y Rebecca.

Gary: bien, es hora de que hagas lo que tienes que hacer.

Gerti: auch que es esto- dijo ya que el disco le pegó en la cabeza.

Rebecca: hey chicos esta por estos arbustos.

Gerti: oigan, estos es de ustedes.

Cecil: si, gracias.

Gerti. de nada, soy Gerti.

Rebecca: un gusto.

_Mientras con lo demás..._

Carmen: creo que seria mejor ir por ellos.

Marissa: si.

Juni: oh oh.

Carmen: que pasa.

Juni: acaso es Gerti.

Carmen: oh oh, que querrá.

Marissa: mejor vallamos.

Gary: hola niños.

Cecil. quien es usted?.

Gary: yo soy Gary soy hermano de Gerti.

Carmen:que haces aquí?.

Gary: ah, hola Carmen hace muchos años de que no te veo.

Carmen: que quieres.

Gary: solo vengo por mi hija.

Keisi: que, mamá de que esta hablando.

Gary: ha no sabes quien soy.

Carmen: el es tu papá Keisi.

Cecil: aguarda el agente Gary es el padre de Keisi.

Carmen: si, pero no se que quieres con ella ya que recuerdo de que me dejaste.

Gary: si pero tengo derecho a verla. Así que ella viene conmigo.

Carmen;: no te la llevara. Que quieres de ella.

Gary: ahora es momento de que ella este conmigo.

Carmen: jamás hazme lo que quieras hacer con ella.

Gary: no, Gerti.

Gerti: te tengo.

Carmen: suéltala.

Keisi pudo safarse de ella con una técnica de ataque.

Cecil: desde cuando haces eso.

Keisi: practico karate.

Marissa: chicos corran.

Rebecca: vamos- dijo corriendo.

Los chicos corrieron pero se escondieron detrás de un árbol y vieron que los demás se los llevo Gary.

Keisi: no.

Cecil: debemos rescatarlos.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

Keisi: como exactamente.

Rebecca: somos mini espías podemos, y con tu ayuda…

Keisi: espera, yo no soy mini espía como ustedes.

Cecil: te enseñaremos- dijo agarrándola de la mano entrelazando sus manos.

Keisi: gracias.

Rebecca: entonces a la OSS.

_En la OSS..._

Keisi: guao.

Cecil: tu mamá nunca te trajo aquí.

Keisi: nunca.

Cecil: ven debes cambiarte.

Entraron en el cuarto de armas para escojerlas y se cambiaran para la misión.

Cecil: Rebecca no crees que sea raro que Carmen no le enseñara nada del espionaje, ya que eso esta en su sangre.

Rebecca: si, quien sabe, seguro algún pariente de Gary trabaje aquí. Cambiando de tema te gusta.

Cecil: que?, no no me gusta.

Rebecca: estas seguro, porque ahora la agarraste de la mano y entrelazastes tus dedos con los de ella.

Cecil: ella no conoce esto.

Keisi: oigan como me queda- dijo viendo como le quedaba (los chicos tienen 13).

Cecil: guao, te ves hermosa- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Keisi: gracias.

Rebecca: punto para mi- le dijo susurrando a Cecil.

Argonauta: si, estoy deacuerdo.

Keisi: acaso estoy loca o ese perro hablo.

Cecil: tranquila yo estuve así cuando nos dimos cuenta.

Argonauta: dame la mano.

Keisi temblorosamente se la dio y se le solto el brazo al perro y dio un fuerte grito.

Cecil: tranquila es normal.

Keisi: como es normal le arranque la pata.

Cecil: tranquila.

Keisi: esta bien.

_Mientras en un lugar secreto..._

Carmen: donde estamos.

Gary: sorpresa se acuerdan de esta isla.

Juni: aquí vive Romero.

Gary: exacto.

Marissa: aguarda quien es Romero.

Juni: un amigo de nosotros, inventor.

Carmen: que quieres. Me dejastes durante 13 años sola con mi hija y vuelves por ella que quieres.

Gary: solo que ella ya no este cerca tuyo, jamás le mostraste la OSS, porque ella no formaba parte del grupo de mini espías.

Carmen: ella ha estado sola tiene un problema.

Gary: vaya será fácil secuestrarla.

Marissa: no lo creo con mis hijos con ella no te dejaran.

Gary: que lo intenten.

_En la OSS..._

Rebecca: bien prueba esto- dijo dándole un par de manos para poder escalar.

Keisi: bien,funcionan- dijo pegada en el techo.

De pronto bajo de un salto.

Cecil: si, el punto es de un adhesivo muy fuerte- dijo poniendo la mano en el aparato sin percatar quedar pegado- oh oh.

Keisi: ahh, Rebecca ayuda.

Rebecca: Cecil como se te ocurre poner la mano.

Cecil: bueno vas a ayudarnos o a peliar.

Rebecca se le acerca a Cecil y le susurra- pero tienes que darle un beso- dijo picara mente.

Cecil: desde cuando estas loca.

Rebecca: por lo menos en la mejilla.

Cecil se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla aunque no se percato que Keisi volteo la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios. Cecil no hallaba que hacer aunque sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Keisi correspondió al beso. No querían que el momento acabará pero por falta de aire lo hicieron, ambos estaban muy rojos.

Cecil: perdoname no quería hacerlo.

Argonauta: enserio parecías que lo…- en ese momento Rebecca me tapó la boca.

Keisi: solo no hagas eso otra vez.

Cecil:esta bien- dijo con la cabeza abajo.

Rebecca:listo- dijo ya que los había liberado- vamos debemos saber su dirreción.

Cecil y Keisi caminaban sin decirse nada.

Rebecca: me impresionastes no creí que la besarías en los labios.

Cecil: fue un error, volteo la cabeza y sin querer puse mis labios junto los de ella.

Rebecca:vi que lo disfrustaste, creo que ella también.

Cecil: no se.

Argonauta: chicos encontré en donde están.

Rebecca:dinos.

Argonauta: están en una isla lejana y secreta muy difícil de raestrar.

Cecil: bien veremos a ver como llegaremos ahí.

_En la isla…_

Carmen: espero que estén bien.

Marissa: tranquila.

Gary: Juni tu vendrás conmigo.

Juni: esta bien si quieres pelear.

Gary: no es eso. Vas a venir.- dijo llevándoselo a una habitación y enserrandolo.

Xx: Juni.- dijo una voz femenina conocida.

Cuando volteo no creyó a quien estaba viendo.

Juni: Demetra.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Juni no podía dejar de verla, estaba un poco más grande y tenía su cuerpo desarrollado haciéndola más atractiva.

Juni: creí que no existías.

Demetra: lo se, pero si soy real.

Juni: cambiastes, te ves muy diferente.

Demetra: si, lo se- dice acercándose.- tu también, te ves muy atractivo.

Juni: creí que jamás te volvería a ver.

Demetra: yo también, pero estamos juntos.- dijo abrazando su cuello para darle un beso.

Juni la abrazo por la cintura acercándola a el para profundizar el beso. Demetra bajo sus manos hacía su camiseta para desabotonar los botones...

_Mientras con los chicos..._

Cecil: bien creo que podremos llegar.- dijo subiendo al submarino.

Rebecca: seguro,no queremos llegar al lugar equivocado.

Cecil: si. Keisi estas bien.

Keisi no dijo nada.

Rebecca: estas bien.

Keisi: solo espero que estén bien.

Rebecca: yo también.

Cecil: entonces vamos.

Las dos subieron y se fueron.

Rebecca: oye Keisi, te pasa algo.

Keisi: solo, esque… no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso que me dio Cecil.

Rebecca: si, yo no creía. Te gusta mi hermano.

Keisi: no, claro que no.

Rebecca: entonces porque correspondistes.

Keisi: bien, si me gusta, pero no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a el.

Rebecca:esta bien.

Keisi: gracias.

_Mientras en el escondite..._

Carmen: me preocupa que los chicos vengan a esta isla, ellos no saben lo que pasa en la isla.

Marissa: que pasa.

Carmen: aquí vive un cientifico, que tiene animales mezclados grandes sueltos.

Marissa: debo preocuparme.

Carmen: no creo que les hagan daño.

Marissa: tal vez, son mini espías podrán con ellos.

Gerty: hola Carmen

Carmen: Gerty que le pasa a tu hermano.

Gerty: el solo quiere ver a su hija ya que no la ve desde hace muchos años.

Carmen: el me abandonó y se que quiere hacerle daño porque jamás volvió.

Gary: tal vez si, tal vez no. Los chicos van a venir por ustedes.- dijo yendose con Gerty.

Carmen:-con su reloj llamo a Romero- Romero me escuchas soy Carmen Cortez necesito que si ves a dos niñas y un niño en la isla son parte de la OSS, por favor no dejes que nada les pase, gracias.

Romero: esta bien Carmen.

_Mientras en la habitación..._

Ambos estaban en la cama desnudos, Juni abría los ojos y vio a Demetra a la par de el abrazada a el.

Juni: Demetra, despierta.

Demetra: que, que pasa.

Juni: sería mejor levantarnos alguien nos puede ver así.

Demetra: y?

Juni: por favor alguien viene y nos ve, las cosas no podrían estar bien.

Demetra: bueno- dijo levantándose.

Ambos se vistieron y se quedaron sentados.

_Mientras con los chicos…_

Cecil: aquí es.

Rebecca: bien hecho.

Keisi: oigan alguien vive aquí.

Cecil: eso ya lo veremos.- dijo saliendo.

Cuando salieron vieron a Romero.

Romero: hola chicos.

Cecil: quién es usted?.

Romero: soy Romero vivo en esta isla, soy amigo de los agentes Carmen y Juni Cortez.

Keisi: cononces a mi madre.

Romero: eres hija de Carmen.

Keisi: si.

Cecil: y usted desde cuando los conoce.

Romero: desde que son pequeños, Carmen me llamó y dijo que los cuidara por mientras, vengan s mi laboratorio.

**_Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_En el laboratorio…_

Cecil: entonces, usted a vivido aquí durante toda su vida.

Romero: si chico, he trabajo con inventos durante toda mi vida.

Rebecca: y eso no es peligroso.

Romero: no.

Los chicos veían las cosas del laboratorio, se sorprendieron cuando vieron una pequeña casita.

Keisi: que es esto?.

Romero: eso es mi granja de animales mezclados- dijo sacando de la caja a los animales.

Rebecca: que raros.

Romero: si, soy un científico loco, que hasta algunos son gigantes.

Keisi: que quiere decir?

Romero: bueno hice un suero de crecimiento y se lo derrame a todos los animales mezclados y son gigantes que viven en esta isla.

Cecil: sueltos.

Romero: si, pero no hacen daño.

Rebecca: tienes alguna idea en donde esta Carmen.

Romero: me llamo nada más no se donde este, pero… puedo rastrear donde fue la llamada.

Cecil: enserio puedes hacerlo.

Romero: hey soy científico puedo hacerlo. Están en la cueva cerca del volcán.

Keisi: dime que el volcán esta dormido.

Romero: no ha estado algo activo.

Rebecca: vamos.

Romero: no, no pueden ir.

Cecil: porque.

Romero: es muy peligroso.

_Mientras en la cueva…_

Gary: quedate con tu hermana y tía.

Carmen: Juni estas bien.

Juni: si tranquilas, saben algo de los chicos.

Carmen: si, que están en esta isla. Le avise a Romero que los cuidará, es muy peligroso por aquí.

Juni: no lo creo.

Carmen: Juni con costos nosotros sobrevivimos aquí, no sabemos si ellos podrán.

Marissa: no se si preocuparme o que.

De pronto sintieron un temblor.

Marissa: que fue eso.

Juni: temblo.

Carmen: en que lugar de la isla estamos.

Juni: en una cueva cercana al volcán.

Carmen: ese volcán podría hacer erupción.

Marissa: espero que no suceda.

_En el laboratorio…_

Keisi: que fue eso.

Romero: tembló, el volcán debe estar activo.

Cecil: debemos rescatarlos rápido, el volcán podría hacer explosión en cualquier momento.

Rebecca: pero la cueva esta cerca del volcán.

Keisi: mientras que no pase nada, podremos hacerlo.

Romero: bien pero tengan cuidado con los animales.

Rebecca:entendido. Vamos.- le dijo a los chicos saliendo del laboratorio.- tenemos que tener cuidado, podría haber ceniza.

Cecil: tal vez o lava.

Keisi: no ha echo erupción desde hace muchos años.

Cecil: tal vez solo esta liberando material.

Rebecca: debemos apurarnos.

_En la cueva…_

Gary: valla, no creí que en estos días el volcán estaba activo.

Juni: quieres matarnos.

Gary: no, pero el volcán lo sabrá. Por cierto los chicos ya están en la isla.

Marissa: no les pasará nada. Espero.

Carmen: yo también.

Juni: scon mini espías, lo lograrán.

Carmen: pero Keisi nunca fue entrenada.

Juni: tranquila, Cecil y Rebecca no pasaron por lo mismo. Ten fe, ellos lo lograran.

Carmen: cierto.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Felices pascuas de resurrección :). Espero que les haya gustado, saludos..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Cecil: bien, según el GPS, están por aquí.

Rebecca: espero que estés en lo cierto.

Keisi: vamos.

Los 3 iban entrando a la caverna, pero Keisi estaba algo temorosa.

Cecil: estas bien.

Keisi: solo estoy, algo nerviosa.

Cecil: porque.

Keisi: esque… jamás he hecho esto y si sale todo mal.

Cecil: tranquila- dijo abrazándola- todo va a estar bien.

Keisi: esta bien.- dijo dándole un beso en el cachete.

Rebecca:hey tórtolos vamos.

Ambos siguieron caminando por la caverna.

Cecil: no entiendo deberían estar por aquí.

Xx: esto es una trampa- dijo dejando salir una nube de gas dejándolos inconscientes.

Cuando despertaron estaban encerrados.

Rebecca: donde estamos.

Gary: sorpresa chicos, como se sienten.

Cecil: como caímos en esta trampa.

Rebecca: aam, tal vez deberías decirle eso al GPS.

Gary: eso no funciona aquí, verán Romero siempre bloquea las cosas que pueden servir de rastreo.

Cecil: por que.

Gary: el dijo de que en esta isla suceden cosas raras.

Keisi: bueno eso es cierto.

Gary: en fin, miren quien nos acompañan.- dijo metiendo a Carmen, Juni y Marissa.- Ahí están, para que se despidan de ellos.

Keisi: mamá- dijo dando le un abrazo a Carmen.

Carmen: estas bien.

Keisi: si.

Cecil y Rebecca: Marissa.

Marissa: chicos están bien- dijo abrazandolos.

Cecil y Rebecca: si.

Keisi: tío- le dijo a Juni dándole un abrazo.

Gary: tienen tiempo.- dijo llendose.

Carmen: no podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo algo preocupada.

Marissa: entonces, como vamos a salir de aquí.

Carmen: no lo se.

Juni: y apuesto a que Romero bloqueo la señal.

Rebecca: tal vez, Cecil puedes ver como podemos salir o si hay una llave o algo.

Cecil: lo lamento, he tratado pero no funciona- dijo tratando de encender la pulsera.

Juni: entonces si bloqueo la señal.

Carmen: genial, y ahora que vamos hacer?.

Marissa: pensar?.

Juni: tal vez.

Nadie sabía que hacer hasta que alguien abrió una puerta por el piso.

Xx: hey, por aquí.

Juni: Demetra que haces.

Demetra: quieren salir o quieren quedarse para que se lleven a los chicos.

Juni: vamos- les dijo para que salieran y justo a tiempo.

Gary:hey no escapen.

Todos bajaron y salieron de ahí.

Carmen: enserio existes.

Demetra: si me vez en la vida real, pues ovbiamente.

Cecil: como sabías que estabamos ahí?.

Demetra: bueno esque estaba ayudando a Gary, pero después de ver sus planes decidí ayudarlos.

Juni: me mentistes otra vez.

Demetra: solo escuchame.

Juni: te creí, te di otra oportunidad, hasta hicimos el amor y…

Carmen: wow, que acabas de decir?.

Demetra: escuchame Juni, estoy embarazada.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Juni: disculpa, que acabas de decir?

Demetra: si, estoy embarazada.

Carmen: sabes algo... así mas o menos fue la expresión de Gary cuando se lo dije.

Demetra: tienes una hija?

Carmen: si, es ella Keisi.

Keisi: hola, creo que los adultos tienen que hablar.

Cecil: si saben, vamos a buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

Marissa: creo que los que necesitarían hablar son Juni y Demetra, si.

Carmen: bien, no tarden mucho, Gary ya puede estar buscandonos.

Juni: okey.

Todos se fueron dejando a Juni y Demetra solos.

Juni: ahora podemos hablar.

Demetra: lo siento, yo temía mucho cuando me di cuenta de que Gary estaba planeando algo con los niños y cuando me di cuenta de mi embarazo tenía mucho miedo y si te decía me daba miedo de que me rechazaras como Gary rechazo a Carmen.

Juni: yo no soy como Gary, te amo- le dio un beso corto en los labios- y no te voy a dejar, pero debemos irnos antes de que Gary nos encuentre.

Demetra: tienes razón.

Juni: vamos.

* * *

_En la costa de la isla…_

Cecil: bien, por aquí esta el submarino.

Marissa: bien pero veo que tiene unos golpes.

Rebecca: aah, somos niños, no genios en usar submarinos.

En eso siento un fuerte temblor.

Keisi: guao, miren el volcán parece que esta lanzando ceniza.

Carmen: si debemos apurarnos, puede hacer erupción.

* * *

_En el bosque…_

Gerti: vaya, pudieron huir.

Juni: Gerti, tu también apoyas a Gary con esto.

Gerti: si, es mi hermano, porque no.

Juni: bueno, el esta loco, el quiere hacerle algo a mi sobrina.

Gerti: hey, para tu información ella también es mi sobrina.

Gary: tranquila, ahora entregesen.

Juni: no dejare que te lleves ami sobrina y a mis primos.

Gary: bien, lo ahoran por las malas.

Juni: Demetra vete y avisale a los demás y escapen de aquí.

Demetra: Juni, no luchare contigo.

Empezaron a peliar con fuerza. Al final pudieron derrotar a Gary y a Gerti. Otro temblor.

Juni: vamos.

Ambos corrieron a la playa de la isla.

Demetra: debemos irnos.

Marissa: bien esta listo.

Carmen: vamos.

Gary: no iran a ningun lado.

Otro temblor pero salía más ceniza.

Carmen: Gary esto es suficiente, no le estas haciendo daño a nadie, solo a ti.

Gary: dame a la niña.

Carmen: no, Keisi entra al submarino, ya voy.

Keisi: mamá, no...

Carmen: hazme caso.

Carmen: lo resolveremos entre nosotros.

Gary: bien.

Ambos estaban luchando pero a Carmen le costaba mucho, de hecho casi termina perdiendo pero lo logro. En solo unos minutos el volcán hizo erupción.

Marissa: Carmen vamos.

Carmen subio lo más rápido posible y pudieron salir de ahí.

Carmen: todos están bien.

Todos: si.

Keisi: mamá- corre y la abraza.

Carmen: tranquila aquí estoy, eres mi mini espía.

Cecil: creeme fue muy valiente.

Juni: lo tienes en la sangre.

Keisi: gracias tío- dijo dándole un abrazo.

* * *

_3 meses después…_

Después de lo ocurrido, Juni y Demetra decidieron casarse para criar a su hijo.

Sacerdote: queridos hermanos estsmos aquí reunidos por la unión de Juni y Demetra. Demetra, aceptas a Juni como tu esposo, compañero de vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza y hasta que la muerte los separe.

Demetra: si, acepto.

Sacerdote: Juni tu aceptas a Demetra como tu esposa, tu compañera de vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y hasta que la muerte los separe.

Juni: acepto.

Sacerdote: ahora los anillos.

Después de ponerse los anillos el sacerdote dijo "puede besar a la novia" hubieron aplausos. Se hizo una pequeña fiesta familiar.

Carmen: estoy orgullosa de ti, eres un gran hombre y serás un gran padre y un gran esposo, cuida bien de ella.

Juni: claro que lo haré.

En una parte de la fiesta pusieron una canción lenta para las parejas y para los esposos.

Rebecca: invitala a bailar.

Cecil: que? no se.

Rebecca: ve.

Cecil se armo de valor para decirle.

Cecil: oye Keisi… me preguntaba si… quieres bailar conmigo.- dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Keisi: si, claro- dijo agarrando su mano y se puso de pie para ir a bailar.

Ambos se pusieron en posición, y empezaron a bailar.

Cecil: bailas bien.

Keisi: no bailas mal.

Cecil: oye yo lo lamento por el beso de hace tres meses.

Keisi: no, te preocupes, además fue hace tres meses. Nunca se me olvida como fue, tu por error pusiste la mano y…

Cecil: se pego junto a la mía- dijo acercandose a ella.

Y volvieron a besarse en un beso tierno y suave.

Cecil: perdon…-fue interrumpido por Keisi que puso un dedo en su boca.

Keisi: calmate… me gustas.

Cecil: y a mi también me gustas.- dijo dándole otro beso.

_6 meses después…_

Después de los seis meses Cecil y Keisi eran novios, también fue el nacimiento del hijo de Juni y Demetra, el cual es un niño y lo llamaron Adam.

Keisi inicio a trabajar en la OSS junto a Cecil y Rebecca. Y siguieron así.

**_Fin…_**

**_Hola! Bueno este es el final de la historia gracias a quienes lo leyeron._**


End file.
